Reversed Realities
by eeveemon123
Summary: When two teenagers explore some unknown ancient ruins, the one thing they shouldn't do is aggrovate the legendary there. However, when they do, some unexpected changes take place; for both of them. A collab story that Ultimate-Glaceon and I have made


**A/N: ****This is a story that Ultimate-Glaceon and I came up with and we hope you enjoy it. We do not own Pokemon, but we do own the characters in the story.**

**Reversed Realities**

**Chapter 1**

**Introduction: Rebecca (Becky)**

"Oh my Arceus! What is it?" The girl screamed in sheer delight. Today was Rebecca Lacie's fifteenth birthday and she had just received a very special gift from her parents; a Pokeball. However, it wasn't the pokeball that cost her parents vast amounts of money, it was the Pokemon inside. They went to a top breeder to get the Pokemon they were after, and that was only after they convinced the breeder to find that pokemon as well. They received the pokeball just the day before her birthday and they couldn't have been more overjoyed.

"Why don't you release it and find out?" Her father smiled sincerely.

Rebecca grasped hold of the pokeball and then pressed the button in the centre, whilst holding it to her face, which caused the released pokemon to push her to the ground and sit on her. At first all she could see was the ceiling of her living room, she lifted her head to see what was sitting on her stomach and was amazed when she saw a Torchic looking directly at her. "You cannot be serious!" she shouted in glee "You just can't be serious. This can't be real, can it?" she looked at her parents in disbelief with a wide grin on her face. "I cannot even begin to express how much I love you two now." She cheered as she embraced her parents in a tight hug.

Her mother pulled away and looked at her with an endearing smile "And to think only fifteen years ago you were a tiny little baby." She chuckled as she wiped a tear from her face. "I think you need to have a shower and get ready, don't you?" she said to Rebecca and then closed in for another hug "Happy birthday Becky." She whispered before letting her go upstairs to get ready for her journey. She turns to her husband and looks at him "Did you put the ticket on her pillow?" and he nodded, both parents smiling with content.

"Don't forget to make breakfast for me." Becky shouted from upstairs "and don't forget, no meat, I am staying vegetarian; even on my birthday!" she added quickly before happily stomping to the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

Her dad smiled at her demands "This Caitlin, this is why I say she takes after you." He laughed "She's loud, she's proud and she's beautiful…and she doesn't know it." He added, causing both parents to giggle and snicker a little bit until they both went to get breakfast ready for their daughter. Freshly squeezed pecha juice was poured into a glass and a bowl with a large Pinap berry sprinkled with sugar, cut open at the top to show its contents. This was Becky's favourite breakfast ever since she was a little girl and would be the perfect one before she set off on her adventure.

Meanwhile, Becky had got out of the shower and was slipping on her white shorts and then reaching through her wardrobe to find a light blue vest/ top that she liked to wear on sunny days like today. However, when she walked to her bed to fetch her shoes which were under her bed, she spotted an envelope resting on top of her pillow. She curiously opened it and read the letter inside of it '_Dear Becky, I am sorry I cannot be here on your birthday, but come to my lab today. I am really looking forward to seeing your new Pokemon and I hope you are as pleased with it as your parents were. When you get to my lab I also have a gift waiting for you. Again, sorry I can't be there and I'll see you later._

_Yours truly, Christian Birch_

_P.S. In the envelope is a ticket for Mr Briney to transport you to Petalburg, where Norman will then escort you to Littleroot town'_

Just as she finished reading the last part she looked in the envelope again and pulled out a strip of paper that had poor handwriting on it. It said '_One free trip to Petalburg. Departure time at 10:00 precisely'_ and she laughed at Mr Briney's attempt at professionalism; clearly he wasn't meant for it.

Becky looked at herself in the mirror and put a light brushing of makeup on her face; it was all she needed to be happy with her appearance. She put her light brown hair back in a pony tail, making her blonde streaks of hair visible as it flowed, stopping in between her shoulder blades; her fringe was parted to the side, it was hung low enough to cover her forehead, and too short to reach past her eyes. She inspected her clothing, seeing if it was decent enough to be seen in; twisting into different poses to look at herself, her body was curvy, although some would think she was too thin, but she didn't take any of their comments to heart and carried on with what she was happy looking like. Becky applied some lipstick and deliberately put on too much, her lips were now too deep rouge. She then picked up her baseball cap and then struck another pose to kiss the mirror, leaving perfect lip marks on the mirror, removing the excess lipstick to show her now more natural looking lips. Before she left, she blew a parting kiss to her reflection in the mirror, and giggled as she rushed downstairs.

"Chic, Torchic." Her new Torchic chirped as she nearly tripped over her when she was rushing to the table to have her breakfast. She scooped the Torchic into her arms and cradled it, softly swaying her arms as she sat down.

She smiled at the Torchic "I think we're going to get on just fine, probably gonna be best friends, and I know that you'll do your best for me, because I would do the same for you." She said as she cuddled it closer and the Torchic chirped in agreement. She placed it on the floor and began to eat her breakfast. She finished and turned to her Torchic who was waiting for her to finish "You need a name. Just nod at whichever one you like okay?" the Torchic nodded "Hmm, let me think. Maya?" and immediately she nodded and chirped happily, jumping into Becky's arms. As Becky leaned her head back in laughter, she suddenly jumped up, startling Maya. "Oh, we've got to go already Maya. Quick, to Mr Briney's boat." She shouted. "Bye mum, bye dad, I love you." She called as she picked up her pre-prepared backpack and slammed the door as she left with Maya in her arms.

She ran to the smallest dock in Slateport city and saw an old man there waiting for her to arrive. "Ah! You're here. Good, we can get going. Peeko my dear, we're setting sail." He said and his Wingull then perched itself on his shoulder." Becky breathed in relief that she had managed to make it on time and she stepped onto the old boat. Although the boat was old, it was a very comfortable and fast boat, so she arrived at Petalburg within half an hour. Becky jumped onto the old dock there and waited for Mr Briney so she could thank him.

He stepped onto the dock with Peeko still on his shoulder "Thank you so much Mr Briney."

"That's no problem at all Rebecca. You have a great day now. Happy birthday." He smiled and Becky turned to walk into the centre of Petalburg, to the gym. Just outside the gym was none other than its leader, Norman.

As soon as she approached him he straightened up and walked towards her. He was much taller than her, yet he didn't seem the littlest bit intimidating. "Hello there, you must be Rebecca." She stood there in awe, because Norman was her all time hero, and here he was taking her to Littleroot town.

She shook herself out of her trance "Hi, it's nice to meet you." She squeaked quickly, still not quite able to control her emotions in front of her hero.

"Torchic." Maya chirped at Norman.

"I see you've got your first Pokemon then. I still remember the thrill of it. I also remember the day when Brandon, my son, picked his first Pokemon. He chose Treecko, and that was one of the happiest times I've ever seen him." He said as he petted Maya gently. "Follow me." He said and then he began walking, so Becky followed closely. On the road to Littleroot town she and Norman had various conversations, and they were all on the topic of Pokemon training. Becky knew how to live as a Pokemon trainer already, because she had been preparing for this day. She didn't start her journey when she was ten because she understood that it would be cleverer to smarten up at school a little bit more and then she would leave with more maturity and a better understanding of how things work than if she left when she was ten. "I guess this is where we part ways. It has been a pleasure meeting you, and I hope we see each other again in the future." He said as he walked away, leaving her just in front of Professor Birch's lab.

Becky slowly entered and saw some of his aides working hard on something that only they would understand. She walked past them and saw the professor sitting at his desk writing what looked like a lengthy piece of work. "Um, hello. Professor Birch." She hesitantly stuttered. He dropped his pen and turned round to look at Becky, he was wearing small framed glasses that were on the edge of his nose.

"Oh thank goodness you're here; I really hate having to write up these reports. My aides are more than happy to conduct experiments, but are less willing to write up their reports and findings. I would much rather just go outside and discover new things; it's much better." He chattered on to himself until he realised he was talking to himself "Happy birthday by the way. I can see that you've already become acquainted with your new partner." He smiled at Maya "Now all we have to do is wait for the other person to show up. In the meantime, do you want to meet one of the starters that this person will choose from?" he asked and Becky briskly nodded her head and watched eagerly as Birch picked up three pokeballs and threw them into the air, releasing them.

Becky could name all three of them immediately. She crouched down to the Treecko and Mudkip, leaving her Torchic to play with the other one. The Treecko stood up straight and looked at Becky, not really showing any emotion until she petted it, which it seemed to like because it slumped down to the floor in pleasure. Becky turned to face the Mudkip and was surprised to see the pokemon shoot a small stream of water playfully to her face. Becky laughed and petted the Mudkip for a while. She redirected her attention to the Torchic, and they seemed to be getting on well. However, if it weren't for Maya's smaller size then she wouldn't have been able to tell them apart. Becky called Maya over and picked her up again, cuddling her like a teddy bear. "How long have we got to wait?" she asked.

**Introduction- Shaun (Stone)**

"Holy hell what the hell is that!?" The boy said in a scared tone, Shaun was tentatively stepping towards a a pokemon in the shadows. "It looks like a Rattata…" Yet it was not a Rattata, it was in fact, a Pinsir. "Oh mew!" "It's a freaking Pinsir!" Shaun then screamed and ran out of the dark alleyway like the coward he was. A Pinsir is harmless unless provoked. This Pinsir, aroused by the screaming, was now provoked. It stormed after shaunt on its tiny legs. Shaun tripped over one of his hanging bootlaces and fell face first into the concrete being dazed momentarily. The Pinsir caught up and clamped onto Shaun's boot, but to no avail, failed miserably as Shaun's boot was steel.

The Pinsir screeched in pain as it's pincers were hurt from grabbing the steel. This allowed Shaun to run away safely. Shaun got up and screamed at the Pinsir, "Ha! You like that you bugger?!" "I bet you don't!" He straightened his leather jacket and proceeded to walk down the street in a cautious manner. He passed many other dark alleyways in which contained glowing eyes. Shaun did not want to find out what the owners of the eyes looked like. He did not want another event like that of the Pinsir.

He walked further down the road and found himself on the outskirts of the bustling city, there was a sign that said "Route 101" Shaun assumed it would lead him into Littleroot town where he could find Professor Birch. Shaun needed to talk to Professor Birch about an important matter, He wanted to meet all of the professors. The closest professor was Birch. So Shaun figured he could start there and ask Birch to allow him to call each of the professors.

Ever since Shaun was a little boy he wanted to meet all of the professors. It was his dream, now that Shaun was fourteen, he figured that he was old enough to wander on his own. Shaun had been taken care of by his friend who was an Umbreon. The Umbreon found Shaun when he was seven years old and took care of him for seven years. As he grew up around the Eevee and their eeveelutions he learned the language used by them. Not all the pokemon, only the Eevee language that was used. Eevee and its eeveelutions had developed a secondary language just for their species.

Shaun heared someone calling his name, and spotted the Umbreon running towards him. "Shaun! Wait!" "What is it?" Shaun replied. "I heard that you were attacked by a Pinsir! Are you okay? Did it hurt you?!" "No Kuri…" Shaun replied whilst laughing. "I'm perfectly fine…" "I'm not so sure… The steel on your boot was bent inwards…" Kuri said looking at Shaun's boot with wide eyes. "I'm fine! You worry about me too much…" "That's because I'm being a mother to you… You are like the eevee I never had… Besides, you are still a kid." She said smirking. "I'm not a kid." Shaun said blushing. "I'm a teenager." "You'll always be my kid though…" Kuri said, rubbing against Shaun's leg.

Shaun sighed. Kuri thought of him as an eevee and her child. Shaun did think of Kuri as a mother, and he respected Kuri with her decision to have him as her child. The simple fact was that Shaun was not an Eevee nor and Eeveelution. As much as he wanted to be one; He could not complete his dream if he were an Eevee. "Well Kuri… I'm going to meet Professor Birch." "Do you want to come with?" Shaun asked tentatively, he was not sure if Kuri would accept his offer. "Sure! I want to see you complete your dream!" Kuri replied enthusiastically. "Great!" Shaun shouted with joy as he picked Kuri up and hugged her lightly. "Strong too..." Kuri replied as she licked Shaun's nose.

Inside, Shaun was gleeful. He was happy that Kuri had decided to travel with him. He didn't want to her to leave the area and give up her life for hers, but that was Kuri's choice, and it had been made. "Alright, let's go…" Shaun said as he led the way down Route 101, Kuri followed closely.

**Kuri's POV**

I'm so glad that Shaun is going to live out his dream, I will be able to protect him from harm and help him along the way to meet all of the professors.

Shaun started walking down Route 101 and I followed closely, keeping an eye out for any trouble that would happen to come along the way. Sure enough a group of Rattata were confronting Shaun, I stepped forward to face the growling pack of cretins. "What do you rats think you are doing?" I said in a fierce tone. "We need food… This boy will suffice!" One of the Rattata jumped onto Shaun's leg a ripped a piece of the denim off of his jeans. The rest of the Rattata started attacking as well. "Nobody messes with my son!" I yelled as I ripped each of the them off. Shaun must be put first. One of them managed to scratch the side of my face, but it was ineffective. I prepared a shadow ball and launched it at the grouped Rattata. The ball exploded with sheer force that launched them into the air slamming them hard down into the ground which had knocked them out.

"Come on… Let's go… I hope nothing else will bother us…" Shaun said carefully as he checked over my wounds. "You don't seem to be injured too badly…" "Let's go" Shaun once again led the way onward through the forest. After a short while the forest opened up to reveal a small town. There was a building which looked like Professor Birch's laboratory. Shaun carefully picked me up, and I took this chance to snuggle up to him. To which Shaun laughed. We both entered the building to see a girl playing with pokemon.

"The party is here!" Shaun shouted.

**Author's Note- UG: Not much to say about Shaun for now, it would spoil everything. Anywho. Good day, and Good Night.**

**A/N: ****Eeveemon123: Hope you guys liked that. This is just the beginning of a great adventure, we hope anyway :P Please review and give us feedback. Until we next update byee **


End file.
